lingerie_senshi_papillon_rosefandomcom-20200214-history
PapilIon Rose(Manga)
This page talks about the manga version of Papillon Rose, for other versions of this character, please see the characters page'. ' Tsubomi Toen is the main character of the'' Papillon Rose ''manga series. She is the civilian form of the title character Papillon Rose and the present day reincarnation of Queen Flora. Profile and Personality Tsubomi is a Japanese schoolgirl attending a private school and working part time in a lingerie pub. She is presented as a goofy, clumsy, and horny teenage girl who tends to be a bit of a crybaby. It is also shown that she is not good at her work and as a result, she resorts to blackmailing the pub manager to keep it. As a girl of the modern times, she enjoys sexual pleasure in its maximum levels. Appearance In the manga, Tsubomi is portrayed with pink hair in pigtails and blue eyes, even though some promotional material shows her with purple eyes. She is often seen on her school uniform. As Tsubomi, she wears the Saint Clitoris girls academy outfit. She is shown in alternate underwear outfits in the manga covers. Papillon Rose's design consists of a crimson pink lace bikini top and thong with rose patterns, along with a white belly cloth tied with a crimson, one-sided back ribbon. The belly cloth connected to a long loin cloth with a golden pattern and a rose printed on it. She wore light pink knee high stockings with pink garterbelts and crimson pink slippers, as well as white gloves and transparent puffy sleeves. She wears butterfly shaped earings, a silver heart chocker, white clip holders to the puffy sleeves and crimson ankle clips. Her pigtails also gained a circular design on their roots. Her eyes are blue, though an image in the original website shows them pink. On the front cover of the archive, they are coloured purple. Manga Bio After accidentally making a mess to the pub manager, Tsubomi is allowed to work in the lingerie pub "Papillon". During work, she picks up a handsome man named Hikaru Shisho and spends the night with him in a love hotel. She meets Rama who tells her she is Papillon Rose. After that, there is trouble around the Kabuki Butterfly by Siter Biene, and Tsubomi learns how to transform and fight. After learning about Dinasty and gathering her allies, Tsubomi discovers that every soldier has slept with Hikaru to awaken their powers and being in love with Hikaru, isolates herself, making herself an easy target for the Heavenly Queens. She proceeds to confess her feelings to Hikaru to maximise her strength as advised by Violet, but she just sleeps with him without telling. Upon entering the G point and retrieving the Holy flower orb, she doesn't know how to activate it, until she figures it out. Trivia *The Kana of Tsubomi's name translate as "flower bud"(つぼみ, tsubomi). Her last name kanji translates as "peach"(桃, momo) and garden(園,en). Interestingly, the surname kanji matches the chinese name of the city of Taoyuan in Taiwan, albeit without the 市 kanji. It is unknown whether this is her actual name or the full version of her stripper name. *Tsubomi is the only character to appear in all the chapters of the manga, as well as the narrator of the chapter summaries. Gallery Tsubomi_ilustration.jpg|Tsubomi poster from the Papillon Rose archive, Illustrated by Minoboshi Taro under the Ai Hanazono alias ai_tubomi.gif|Tsubomi Character image. Illustrated by Minoboshi Taro under the Ai Hanazono alias